User talk:GreenReaper
Citation Question I did have a question over in the Help talk. (Also, your Talk template header above seems to still be pointing to the furwiki's user page, so I just edited here. Hopefully this is where you wanted comments/questions to go.) --Steelviper 18:15, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :Yep, just answered the help (had to attend a talk and then go off to lunch). And as for the header, thanks! I missed that. :-) -- 19:29, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me. Right now, it's a pain to gather the data off the forum. Has to also wait for Dev's response on how much information we can use from the game.. I'll try my best to help though.--Siel :See Help talk:Contents. Basically, if you go over the line we'll say, and no harm done - it's a wiki after all, it can always be edited. Just make sure you link to any online sources. :-) -- 19:29, 28 February 2006 (UTC) i love cotton candy Willing to help Hey there, I think this can be a usefull page at the end. There are many questions that people ask in the forums that can be answered here very easily. So I think this page is a good idea. I've started to edit political parties, I'm new to wikiing so warn me if I make mistakes. Have fun wikiing! --Marioq :Thank you for your help! I guess the only thing I have to suggest for now is to use your signature (type: ~~~~) when making comments on talk pages. You can see more tips in the help. Sorry I messed up my header so your reply went onto the wrong wiki - I've fixed that now. Welcome to the GalCiv Wiki! :-) -- 19:42, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Hello GreenReaper! I just finished adding a fair amount of text to the Victory Conditions page. I noticed that it was moved off of the Wanted List, but it never appeared anywhere else. How long does it usually take for an admin to find the appropriate place for a newly-filled page? Also, I followed your suggestion and pretty much gave my own description of the victory conditions (versus paraphrasing from the manual or game) -- I hope my initial words do the section justice! --SilentMage :Being removed from the Wanted list is a good thing! It just meant that the article has been created. If you look at the "What links here" for that page, you will see that there are actually several pages that already link to it. As for an admin finding a place for it... it doesn't take an admin. Be bold, and if there's a place where it deserves to be, then put it there. Worst case, somebody else will move or remove it. (If we had to wait on the admins to do everything, far less would get done.) Thanks for filling in that article, by the way. --Steelviper 02:01, 2 March 2006 (UTC) *Hey Guys, Gals, and Greenreaper! Just wanted to say Hi and I'll help fill in some pages and stuff. --Supreme Shogun 00:50, 11 March 2006 (UTC) Question on Races: Can We Ask IGN? Hi again, Maybe we can ask IGN for permission of their articles on all the races. After we put that info in we can put the detailed bonuses each race gets. What do you think? Mariog 20:59, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure I can see them going for that - they're going to want their unique content on their site. Even if we did get permission, then we'd just be a copy of their site. Why not link to those articles instead, as an external reference? -- 21:05, 28 February 2006 (UTC) New user. I've previously used Wikis only as a consumer, not a contributer. I'm somewhat uncertain of the etiquette used in a wiki, but I'll try to salvage what forum and email ettiquette I have. I'm willing to help, and am likely to focus on the economy. :Basically, feel free to be bold - within reason. The edit button is there for a reason. Obviously, if people disagree with a particular edit, you may have to talk them around, but that's what the discussion pages are for. :-) On an unrelated note, your email address is not available. :Thanks for the tip! I've authenticated it now. -- 03:43, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Admin access Thank you GreenReaper for the access. I need to go over the stuff in wikipedia, but I'll try to do my best. Mariog 21:11, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :No problem! I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't think you could use it appropriately. :-) -- 21:26, 1 March 2006 (UTC) A little color? Would a few screenshots demonstrating some of the features sufficiently fall under fair use? I saw the laser article, and while the laser pointer is amusing I bet a in-game shot of a laser firing or a laser component in the ship builder would be a lot more effective. I'm just not sure where the fair use line falls. I think a few pictures sprinkled throughout the articles (cropped down to show the subject) would speak a lot better than any text description can. --Steelviper 23:08, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :Screenshots are certainly fine for demonstrating things. I used them myself in the wikipedia article. -- 23:10, 1 March 2006 (UTC) I've been quite busy scouring through the many entries here, adding pics and images where I feel is most appropriate (some examples are on the Special tile resources and Resources pages). I've been using various files that come with the game (specifically in the "gfx" folder) and slightly editing them so they are much smaller in filesize. Since this wiki is about GalCivII I don't think this would be a problem... Is this ok? --SilentMage 00:20, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :I asked Brad about this a while back and he said they would be fine in terms of fair use. Thank you for taking the time to brighten up the Wiki! :-) -- 16:58, 29 March 2006 (UTC) A real wiki Not bad, eh? This is starting to look somewhat like a real wiki :) Hope we get more contributions. --Mariog 05:33, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm sure we will, if traffic continues at its current rate. It's possible it might even increase given the game's popularity, especially if we get a more prominent link on GalCiv's site. Of course, to do that we have to actually be useful. ;-) -- 05:37, 2 March 2006 (UTC) ::Hopefully :) I've been editing all these articles, now I actually feel like playing. Since I'm done with the campaign, I should start a new game (it's going to be my first sandbox game). What kind of setting would you suggest for a medium-long game (not months though:)? :::Large, six civs, abundant in habitable planets? I've honestly not played it all that much myself - I'm a wiki expert, not a GalCiv expert, though I did get brought in to do some profiling at the end. ;-) -- 05:46, 2 March 2006 (UTC) No probs no problem, I just thought I should add some backstory (as I'm 1 of them people) and did some little changes here and there to make it sound better. I just forgot about the GFDL :P note to self: remember the GFDL :P How to add brief description so that it appears in "Recent changes" in brackets ^ topic. Can you explain it please? --- :Sure. That is produced by the edit summary box, at the bottom of each edit. You should fill this in before you click Save so that people know what you have done, otherwise they have to go look at the diff. -- 23:02, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Categories I've been correcting typos found by spellchecking random pages while i'm between calls at work, and noticed a few pages that don't have categories. I tried adding a category tag to Ship upgrades, but it doesn't appear in the actual category page -- is there something that i've missed? Thanks :) :That article appears for me in Category:Concepts, so it looks like you did it right. Perhaps you hit a cached version of the page. Welcome to the Galciv Wiki, and thanks for taking the time to help out! -- 23:51, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the prompt reply must have been a cached copy either on my work's proxy, I forced a refresh on my browser but didn't see it :) -- New Categories Proposal I roughed out some categories on a user subpage:User:Steelviper/Categories. I tried to eliminate the "concepts" category by breaking it down further into specific categories. "Concepts" still might be good to keep around as the parent of some of these. If you could, take a look and see what you think. I didn't put each page into every category that it should be in, but I did make sure that every page at least got slotted into 1 category. As you can see, this scheme only leaves a handfull of ???'s (not able to be fit into existing categories). Of course, this does involve a heck of a lot more categories than the current scheme. --Steelviper 19:36, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :Having more categories is useful. It will still be far less than the number of pages that we have now, and we will be able to then use the categories on the front page rather than linking to individual pages. It will also allow people to more easily find appropriate categories in which to list articles, so that they are less likely to get lost. The only changes I'd suggest is making a Help category for future help pages and leaving the main page out of categorization. If you wanted to clear up Reviews and Previews you could probably clasify them under a Promotion category or something similar. :I would suggest you go ahead and implement any categorization changes that you wish to make. If someone has a differing opinion, I'm sure they'll say so. :-) -- 23:25, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your answer to my question about the parens by the influence rating. This has been something that has been bothering me since I started playing, and now you've made it so clear. --Cymsdale 01:51, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :You're welcome - I'm sorry we didn't make it clear enought to start with! It confused me too, the first time I saw it. :-) -- 11:09, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, glad to help :-) As someone who doesn't typically like 4X games I have found GalCiv II to be a breath of fresh air. Along with the great support, price and sensible protection policy I felt obliged to contribute to help others enjoy the game. :I'm glad that you like it! Everyone here at Stardock has been pretty pleased with how the game ahas been received so far. :-) I am new to "wiki-ing" and I want to present a consistent style so any tips would be much appreciated. :Basically, using the stuff at help is most of what you need to know. The style of a page is in general up to the main editor, but you desire a guide, try this one I wrote earlier. The only tip I'd give right now is that on talk pages you should sign your name by putting ~~~~ (or ~~~ if you don't want the date as well. This makes a link so it's slightly easier for people to communicate with you. I was wondering if there is a page for little described features of GalCiv II things that some users may have missed. Any pointers where this page is and if it doesn't exist any thoughts to starting one ? For example if you bring up the list of planets using the Ships/Planets button. Each planet shows the social unit and ship it is currently building. If you click on the social unit it brings up another box where you can select what social unit to build etc. This would sit well on such a page. :That seems like a good idea. I don't think we have a page like that right now. Perhaps it could go under a name like hidden features or tips and tricks? --GreenReaper(talk) 21:57, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks again. Kind regards, AR Functional differences with Wikipedia? I just threw together a quick start on a Keyboard Shortcuts page. I tried using the table tags that work at Wikipedia, but either I did something wrong or this wiki doesn't support as the boundary tags for a table. Am I missing something, or are tables not an option here? :There should be no difference in the table syntax. Could you save an example somewhere, so I can see what you were trying to do? --GreenReaper(talk) 21:15, 28 April 2006 (UTC) fsk+ asks * Has someone from Stardock looked at my "bugs and requested features" page? http://galciv.wikia.com/wiki/Bugs_and_Requested_Features I put a bit of effort into it, and I was wondering if it was wasted. :Up until this point, I suspect that nobody from Stardock has looked at it. There is no official Stardock presence on this site other than myself, and I tend to just look in every few days to check that things have not broken. The place for official bug reporting is the forums. I've dropped a note to the team leader, but I would suggest that you point people at the wiki page in your posts there in order to gain attention and allow others to add or edit bugs. * I submitted an "improved planetary improvements" mod, and it's been "pending approval" for quite some time now. What's up with that? An earlier version was rejected, but I received no reason. :No idea. You'd have to ask whoever is in charge of mod approval (if it's Brad, it might be a while, since he's on holiday). I just do wikis, and that's technically a sideline. I'll ask who it is when I get back to work on Monday. :-) --GreenReaper(talk) 18:56, 30 April 2006 (UTC) * Well, did someone from Stardock look at my "bugs and requested features" page? I spent a bit of effort on it. Yes, I did post it on the forums, but nobody really noticed. (And I know nobody noticed, because nobody's been editing the page besides me.) :I know Cari's seen it, because I pointed it out to her - but Cari sees a lot of things in a day. The only system that she's guaranteed to be looking at is the internal GalCiv 2 bug database, combined from stuff sent to gc2bugs and things that come in from support emails and the forums. * My mod is still in the "pending approval stage". Really, someone should get back to me. If I go to the trouble of writing and submitting a mod, someone should get back to me and either approve it or tell me why not. :I agree. I've sent an email asking about that. Most likely it is Brad, whether or not he got to it before leaving on his business trip I don't know (though he could probably check it from there, if he has time). ::I got a few replies to the email. The general feeling is that we want to put some trustworthy forum members in charge of that kind of thing, because everyone else here already has more than enough on their plate. I think we will be looking into that over the next few weeks. --GreenReaper(talk) 16:05, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :::Am I considered trustworthy? I'd be more interested in reviewing mods for rebalancing game data. (I.e., new social projects; rebalancing the tech tree; rebalancing ship components.) Are you going to "reward" people for doing it somehow? (For example, if someone does a really good job, you could give them some free totalgaming.net tokens.) ::::I'd be reasonably trusting of you, but I don't handle the mods right now. :-) ::::I would guess there would be some compensation involved. You'd probably have to talk to one of Cari/Scott/Brad about that. --GreenReaper(talk) 02:53, 10 May 2006 (UTC) * Another question: Frogboy mentioned "The feature list for 1.2 is complete.", but I could not find a list of the features anywhere. What's going to be in v1.2? :I don't know. It may be complete, but I don't think it's public yet. --GreenReaper(talk) 14:29, 9 May 2006 (UTC) * My 3 mods were rejected without explanation. I don't mind too much that they're rejected (I'm planning on making a better version after 1.2 comes out), but I do mind that they were rejected without explanation. If I went to the trouble of writing and submitting them, I think I should at least get an explanation for the rejection. :My guess would be they didn't work properly with the current version - but that's only a guess. I don't know who actually worked through the queue (I tried asking, but there's not usually many people around on the weekends). Probably your best bet would be to post a question on the forums and see if anyone there knows what's up. I agree that it seems odd to reject without reasoning. --GreenReaper(talk) 19:33, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Help about shader needed Hi Reaper! I need some help, I hope you can help me. The problem is, that I HAVE a graphic card that does support Shader (the card is an nVidia 6600 /manufactured by ASUS/ but the ships have the most ugliest textures possible. No textures, no nothing, only the outline of the ship, like with an older card, but GF6600 DOES SUPPORT SHADER. What's the solution for my problem? Oh, I forgot to mention, that I have the latest drivers... Hope you can help! Thanks a lot! Nyiz 19:54, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :Hi, Nyiz! The problem you are experiencing is probably due to the fact that you are living in a foreign country and so have commas in your numbers. There appears to be a bug in DirectX which does not correctly read the .x model files in that case, so the ships and planets can look really bad. To workaround this problem you can go into Control Panel/Regional and Language Options. On the last tab of the dialog there is "language for non-Unicode programs". Set this to "English (United States)". :We are working on a better solution, probably available for 1.2. --GreenReaper(talk) 02:47, 19 May 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help, finally the ships look like ships! Nyiz 22:02, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Uploaded Unique_Building_Techs.pdf Hi, I finally uploaded the file as you can see I linked it from Technology & Planetary Improvements for easier finding, I hope I did not do any mistake and I was also wondering If I should link it from Trade_Goods & Galactic_Achievements ? it seems rather logical to me, but I don't want to modify everything all over without any sort of agreement . Thanks for your help on the Talk:Galactic_Civilizations_Wiki --Whismerhill 01:34, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :That looks good - and go right ahead and link it in, you don't need to ask me! Note that you don't need the underscores in wikilinks - spaces work fine. --GreenReaper(talk) 02:47, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Whismerhill's questions hello again :) I got a few question. When creating new pages should we use upper case first letters for all words or not ? I ask that because it's a little misleading when creating articles (or correcting for that matter) one link is all upper case for the first letter of each word another is all lower case, another is half of each ... it's quite bothersome in the end so I wondered if we should stick to some kind of policy about that when creating articles ? :I would sugggest that you use first word upper case, other words lower case, unless the article is a proper name of something in the game, like a technology (e.g. Environmental Defibrilators). In that case, you should use the upper case version as used in the game. If you think there may be confusion you can make the other page and just put #REDIRECT First page name on it so that people going there will arrive at the right place. also how do we make a direct link to a category ? if a category is named : toto the link [ [ toto ] ] won't work and the link [ [ category:toto ] ] will make the current page being part of the toto category Thanks --Whismerhill 01:45, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :You should do Text to display, which will make a link to the category inside the article, showing the given text. Oh, and to type wiki text without it taking effect, enclose it within tags. Hope this helps! --GreenReaper(talk) 01:54, 29 May 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks, you were really helpful. I have no more questions ... for now at least ;) --Whismerhill 08:49, 29 May 2006 (UTC) * Back here asking questions... ok first let's say I won't be there for a few weeks so this isn't really urgent or anything.... Anyway, if you take a look at Defense Technology, I began to fill it a few days ago. Now the tricky part is handling the Point Defense and Shields case. Those pages should contain more or less the same thing as any other technology I think. So I wondered about moving the content to Point Defense/Shields Categories, here comes the list of things I'm thinking of doing : -Create a Shields category -move the content from Shield to the Shields category -redirect Shield (which will now be empty) to the Shields category -remove the current redirect from Shields -put appropriate technology information into Shields -link & categorize everything -do more or less the same for Point Defense -create an Armor category to bring it in line do you think all this is ok? any thought or something I may have forgotten ? :That would seem to work fine as long as redirects to categories work, including listing all the members of the category beneath the actual category page content. Make sure that you test that after implementing it. Note that to link to a category you need to do Shields. --GreenReaper(talk) 22:26, 10 June 2006 (UTC) ? I didn't know you were frequently here, too. Hello. SleepAtWork 13:21, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Okay... In galciv is there any way to protect from other empires stealing your technology (aside from conquering them)? There's no info on this. I don't know if just spending more on espionague will do it. Also if an enemy steals your tech, will the game tell you? I have patch 1.11. :I don't think so, for either case. As far as I know, it just mysteriously appears in their database. They're good spies. :-) What ever happened to the interdictor module for starbases that was supposed to slow down enemy ships? Does anything like that still exist? SleepAtWork 13:47, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :Absolutely no idea. You could probably use the Galactopedia to see if there are any modules that seem to do what you are asking for. :I am honestly not the best person to ask about game details. I am not actually on the game team, though I got called in for some stuff at the end - I only founded this wiki because Brad asked me, as I was the person who knew a lot about wikis and he thought it might be a neat idea. :-) --GreenReaper(talk) 22:26, 10 June 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply... ... Ick, the software requires 23 megs or so download of Microsoft Net framework and an install of it. Anywhere else I could send my questions? SleepAtWork 23:17, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :::Dude, you don't have .NET? You're living in the stone age! I'd suggest the forums, as they have a far larger body of people reading it who actually play the game. --GreenReaper(talk) 23:22, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :::: Dude , there is absolutely no reason why most people should have .Net. And Galactopia requires a specific version 1.2 to work! *grumble*. And seriously greenreaper you don't play the game?? --Erikalbert 09:46, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :::::It's an application library. A pretty good one, with native support for things like XML parsing. Without it, it might have taken twice as long to develop the Galactopedia. I don't see why a 25Mb download once should be a problem for anyone, even if you're still on a modem. Run it in the background while you're playing GalCiv. :::::Seriously, I do actually play the game. And I enjoy it when I do - I've spent nights up until 4 or 5AM playing. However, I do not just play the game, to the exclusion of other interests (and, for that matter, other games, though games overall get only a small proportion of my time). I do not have the in-depth knowledge of the game that many forum regulars have. I did not help develop it until the final stages, and even then I was not involved in direct code modification, only analysis. There are others who know the game better than I, and when the questions get beyond my experience all I can say is "I don't know, ask someone who might". :-) --GreenReaper(talk) 18:36, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Stardock Forums Okay... There's a bug... "please post a message before submitting your article". I keep getting this and can't get out of it even trying new posts. For a while posting new threads worked and then now no matter what the interface looks different (with rich text stuff on it and like regular verses fancy text code used to be below now it's on a second page)), too and I fill every field and try and try. Replying to articles worked.. I've rebooted, restarted my browser, cleared the cache and cookies, nothing. It only happens when I create new threads. This forum won't even load on MSIE, just firefox. Netscape loads it but it freezes Netscape. I tried making a new account (with cookies cleared) and still the same problem. SleepAtWork 20:19, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Okay here's an example. I used to see no rich text controls and then suddenly I do http://galciv.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Forumimage1.jpg Also there were no tabs and this image part was below the top just scrolled down http://galciv.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Forumimage2.jpg And this is the error message I get http://galciv.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Forumimage3.jpg I tried to post this update of screenshots and the entire forum FROZE! (my internet connection worked fine) and I could not view or post for close to a half hour, came back to load one page and then stayed dead (right now it may be down for good). The only response I got was the server said, "The article requested does not exist." SleepAtWork 20:41, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :OK. Well, I don't know anything at all about that, other than that they were working on a new upgrade to the forum recently. I'd suggest you try talking to Andrew Powell, who manages the forum code, at apowell at stardock _DOT_ com, or you could try the generic support email address. --GreenReaper(talk) 20:43, 12 June 2006 (UTC) You said you didn't work for stardock? I put in your name into the search and found: http://forums.galciv2.com/?ForumID=164&AID=99010 http://metaverse.galciv2.com/index.aspx?g=sdnetaccount&acid=2172 SleepAtWork 08:49, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :Where did I say that? I do work for Stardock, I'm just not specifically on the game team, I'm in apps. :-) --GreenReaper(talk) 09:08, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :( :Note to readers: This conversation is unrelated to GalCiv II --GreenReaper(talk) :( I'm rather embaressed about the whole thing. SleepAtWork 16:29, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :I can imagine. I don't personally have a problem with people who are on ED. I have an account myself, though I made very sure that people had the full opportunity to know who I was, both here and there (and I've had some flack over it at our article on the topic as a result). But editing the ED article on fursecution while at the same time charging furry fans of being too sensitive on our version of it? That's pretty low. :The question is, where do we go from here? By this point every admin is aware of the situation. They can and will make their own judgment of your actions. As I'' see it, there are a few options: :*Admit publicly that you did in fact do what has been stated, and make a true apology for doing so. Refrain from editing articles on ED that are related to "fursecution" or which you yourself have edited on ED, and especially avoid the whole "transferring information and twisting it to imply things that you know to be untrue" thing (like this: http://www.encyclopedia dramatica.com/index.php?title=Taurin_Fox&diff=1996962463&oldid=1996960878). :*Make a new account. Edit articles that are not related to the above, because you can be sure that we will be watching for that sort of thing on those articles. Hope people don't recognize you. :*Leave for real, with or without a goodbye message as you choose. Edit as you wish on ED or elsewhere, perhaps with a better appreciation of why furry fans react the way they do (which will, of course, help you to make articles that are more hurtful). :Note that all three of these involve not directly editing articles on WikiFur related to the articles that you edit or edited on ED. I simply do not think that WikiFur users will trust your edits to these articles to be neutral anymore. I know I don't. I would also not recommend option 2; I know it is an option available to you, but it would be hard to justify not banning you if it became clear who you were - and if you were found out once, you could be found out again. We're furry, but we're not stupid. :Of course, I cannot guarantee that people will trust you again at all if you decide to go with the first option. By now, though, you should know that the furry fandom is very welcoming. It ''can also be very forgiving. If you make a public apology, some may accept it . . . and, of course some may not. That's going to be their choice. I cannot make it for them. Some may even think you should be banned for a period of time, and if that is the consensus then it will happen. :I would only suggest that you try apologizing if you are, in fact, sorry for what you have done - and sorry because you think you did the "wrong" thing in your system of ethics, not because you got found out. An apology has no meaning if it is made because you have to, rather than because you want to. If you look at your feelings and decide that you are not sorry (which would of course be in line with much of what has been written on ED about furries), then I would recommend you take option three. :Whatever you choose: if you still desire to edit articles on the furry fandom that are not entirely serious, I would suggest that Uncyclopedia would be a better bet than ED. It is possible to make fun of things there without being too vindicative about it. I like to think they have a better environment and a more positive community, too. Please consider it. --GreenReaper(talk) 17:37, 10 July 2006 (UTC) About Wanted Pages If there is anything I can do to help with wanted pages, feel free to ask me. --Savatk 20:39, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Dark Avatar data changes I noticed that the component size data given on the ship component wiki pages didn't correspond to what I was seeing in-game, even though almost all the size equations (Engines being the only exception, AFAIK) haven't changed. The reason is that Dark Avatar changed the base space of each of the hull types (to 16, 24, 48, 80, 150). All of the ship component wiki pages use some sort of function call to compute the component sizes... and I can't figure out where the original function, with now incorrect hardcoded hull sizes, is defined. Do you know where it is, and how I'd be able to figure it out if I encounter a situation like this in the future? Also, do we want to create separate pages for Dark Avatar data and Dread Lords data? --Dog of Justice :I don't know enough about Dark Avatar to say if it should be separate. I did notice that when first starting a game of GalCiv II, a menu of choices appears and you can switch between the two. That seems to say there are big differences to me. I did notice that there seems to be changes in a number of areas in the original game since I down-loaded Dark Avatar. Did some things get merged? If so, why still the ability to switch games? Is it only for the campaigns that the switch is really needed? --SpaceMarkus ::I think that we should present both sets of information on the same page where there are differences, as our readers may wish to know about either or both of them. There are significant differences between the two, but most of the basic concepts remain the same. ::The components appear to be using a template to calculate the values - for armor, this is at Template:Armor. In general, wherever you see {{, add Template: to the start of it and you get the page where it is defined. --GreenReaper(talk) 21:01, 5 April 2007 (UTC) newbie Thanks for the welcome. I'm very late to this party and I'm thinking it might be useful to have a page that explains some things for people who know nothing about the game and just started playing Galactic Civilizations II Gold Edition. Much of the available information seems targeted to people who have been playing the game for many years. --JWSchmidt 14:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't disagree. I think the main problem is that writing such a guide is a fair bit of work and the people who are most qualified to do so see the least reason to do so - because they already know how to play. Brad did one which is linked at the top of the wiki, but I don't think it covers the newer features, and it doesn't go into significant detail. --GreenReaper(talk) 15:00, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::I did find that beginners guide useful (I found it the same day I found this wiki), but also a bit confusing. For example, the first thing it says about shields is, "Factories give me more shields and hammers," which seems to assume that you know what "shields" are for. The first mention in the manual of shields as a unit of ship building capacity is on page 15 in a section called "Racial Abilities". Of course, the term "shields" can also be confused with ship shields, which has far more entries in the manual. For new players, it is confusing that ship production is called "military", particularly since it is many turns before you build a military ship. Military production is a good page for explaining ship production rates, but when I was trying to figure out ship production, I went to the main page and then Ship, which did not lead me to the information I needed. Rather than provide basic details, the "beginners guide" says things like, "You can also build starbase factories which enhance your production rate but you are charged for that additional production." I still have not gotten far enough along the tech tree to build a factory in a star base, so it is not clear that this kind of detail is relevant to a newbie just starting the game. --JWSchmidt 22:19, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Links from galciv wiki for galciv forum Hello, it's been a while, and I was checking a few things out only to see that a large majority of forum links are broken (simply because the "new" forum doesn't handle old format of links) for example this "http://forums.galciv2.com/?forumid=350&aid=150051#1303386" doesn't work while this "http://forums.galciv2.com/150051" works There's quite a lot of work to update all links out there in this wiki so I wondered if : # it's possible to make an automatic find/replace all in one go within the wiki ? (I guess not, even if it could be done in SQL language that would mean having direct access to the database which is probably outright impossible ^^) # do anything else about it I have not thought about ho and by the way you might want to change your header to use the wikia domain name instead of wikicities ^^ Whismerhill 16:09, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :I've fixed the header. I'm going to have a chat with the people who run our forums to see why we're not redirecting those links. I'm not sure there's anything we can do to change them all at once short of a bot, but should be able to find such links, at least. --GreenReaper(talk) 19:21, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Inactive Hi there, I was just wondering if you considered yourself "active" here? Thanks, MacMed 11:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Not on GalCiv, no. My time is taken up by WikiFur. Looking for sysop rights? --GreenReaper(talk) 13:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::That I am. :) Would greatly appreciate it if you could :) 'Crat too, so if the need arises I can appoint. Your choice, of course. MacMed 19:07, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Go for it. --GreenReaper(talk) 19:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey GreenReaper, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :What I've been doing is using Google Adwords Keyword Tool by putting in the wiki's subject, in this case Galactic Civilizations, and then looking at the largest search volume keywords for the United States and putting the top 3 of those in the pagetitles. If there is not enough data, then I just use terms that on are the sidebar or Main Page such as characters, walkthroughs, guides, etc. E.g. When I just used the tool, I see "galactic civilizations", "galactic civilizations 2", and "galactic civilizations ii" being the most popular 3, so I would use "galactic civilizations" and "galactic civilizations 2" for the pagetitle, and since the other is pretty well a duplicate, I'd look at the other terms that could be used if there are multiple duplicates or not useful terms for a wiki, such as "galactic civilizations download".--Richardtalk 19:55, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Can I leave it in your hands then? You don't have to put keywords in the pagetitles if you don't want to, just remember they do help with your wiki's search engine rank.--Richardtalk 16:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC)